brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo-Templars
__FORCETOC__ The Neo-Templars is an evil organization that claims that they're the successors of the Knights Templar. Their mission is to search the Sword of Baphomet (known as the "Broken Sword") and use it to rule the world. The Order and Its Known Members The Neo-Templars consists of men and women from influential positions in many countries. It is founded by the Grand Master and their mission is to rule the world. They only meet around few times every year to discuss about the search of Sword of Baphomet, like the one happened in the second week of July just before the Bastille Day. They also talk about politics, business and warfare happening around the world. They hide in ancient areas where it belongs to the original Templars. Using their resources, they managed to find several clues that leads to the Sword. They're also capable to stop the media from finding the truth about the deaths of their fellow members. Aside from the people from business and studies, the organization also has goons and assassins to kill anyone who will try to stop the Order. If there's any member who fail or betray the Order, they will be killed immediately. Their biggest enemy is the radical Muslim sect called the Hashashin. At the turn of the end of millennium, George Stobbart and Nicole Collard met or heard several people that are involved with the Order. Plantard a French who tries to protect the manuscript from the Hashashin, Inspector Augustin Rosso a French police inspector, Arno Billota an Italian pharmaceutical baron, Yamada a Japanese politician, Bruno Ostvald the Nobel Prize winner from Eastern Europe, Professor Nigel Peagram an English archaeologist, Jacques Marquet a French criminal, Klausner a German who was searching the clues in Syria and Eklund. They also meet Flap and Guido, the criminal duo who tried to get the manuscript and the tripod. The couple also met Susarro and Petra, which set off to another plot involving the search of Dragon Energy. Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars George discovered about them when he eavesdropped a meeting in the Montfauçon's underground cave. He sees the Grand Master and five other people including Bruno Ostvald from the Hotel Ubu. They're discussing about the Broken Sword and Klausner's search in Syria. The Grand Master is disappointed about the news especially the Hashashin beat them in finding the manuscript. Before the end of their meeting, he warns his members that their meeting is the last until they find the Sword. Near the end of the game, George and Nico encounter the Neo-Templars in St. Ninian's Church. The duo sees the group making a ceremony to activate the Sword of Baphomet. The Grand Master is struck by blue lightning from the Baphomet statue. After the ceremony, the Grand Master tries to persuade George to join the Order. George refuses when he remembers how Nigel Peagram, Jacques Marquet and Klauser were treated as failures instead of brothers. The Grand Master has no choice and decides to kill George and Nico instead. He commands Eklund to kill George when suddenly Rosso saves George by throwing a dagger (in the original game) or shooting (in Director's Cut) in Eklund. George and Nico are about to escape when Guido blocks their way. George throws the torch to the old gunpowder immediately to distract Guido. The Grand Master tells Guido to stop George and Nico, but Guido says to his master that the gundpowder will explode at any moment. Nico throws a bag of plastic explosives and she and George get out of the church. The church explodes and many of the Neo-Templar members died. Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon After the death of the Grand Master, the Neo-Templars are weakened and fell into chaos. An old man named Susarro quickly took the order and renamed it the Cult of the Dragon. He continues the work started by the Grand Master. Gallery Baphomet 1.png|George and Nico witnessed the Neo-Templar's ceremony Baphomet 3.png|The declaration of using the Sword of Baphomet Category:Antagonist Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Order Category:Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon Category:Enemies and Nemeses